headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Tangle the Lemur (TheIronJedi)
Tangle the Lemur is a Happy-go-lucky energetic Lemur who's a member of the Resistance against the Eggman Empire. Background Beginnings Tangle was born in Spiral Hill Village which was far off from civilization. she was twin with her brother and there Mother died during child birth. so she had to live with her alcoholic Father who never cared for her or her brother's well being. luckily she spent most of her time playing with her brother of in the hills, but when they returned home there father ended up beating them both. eventually her and her brother decided they would run away but that plan wouldn't last long... The War (this section is currently out of date and will be updated soon) When it came time for them to run away the war with the Eggman Empire start on the same day they tried running and Robotnik's forces attacked there village. the Death Egg Robots destroyed everything and a group of Eggpawns captured the townspeople luckily Tangle and her brother weren't found and Tangle suggested they run. Tangle's brother had a different idea. he said he couldn't run while the townspeople were still captured and they went back to save them. he told her that he would make a distraction while she save the townspeople. Tangle manage to save them, but her brother died while he was distracting the Eggpawns and she hated Eggman for the death of her brother since. Time passes and eventually she stays in the town as a "protector" from Eggman's Forces. during this her father was arrested on abuse charges and she was finally free. of course with the years of abuse and the death of her brother she became very depressed and tried hiding it by always being Happy and upbeat. After the War (Main Timeline Post-split) Eventually after Dr. Robotniks defeat the Eggpawns started going haywire and attacked her town. luckily Sonic the Hedgehog came running in and helped Tangle defeat them. that was also when she met Blaze for the first time. together they stopped the drop ship and saved the town. afterward her and Blaze cleaned things up and Blaze brought her to the resistance. Tangle was iffy about it at first thinking she needed to stay because of possible attack and Blaze told her that the resistance is there now. with that she came with Blaze the Resistance HQ and met with the rest. Later she'd come along to help defeat Neo Metal Sonic. on the way to Angel Island she played card with Silver and messed around with him after that she got to ency and wanted to fight to start. luckily for her Neo noticed them and had his fleet attack. Tangle would accompany group c and they would take out the surrounding forces. Tangle wasn't fond of his because she wanted to fight Neo directly but still listened to Amy's orders. they soon take out all Neo's forces and Neo would rise up as Master Overlord. Tangle was excited for this and help the best she could to defeat him. together they'd bring Neo down and defeat him. Tangle being amazed by all she accomplished couldn't believe what happened. after the fight with Neo the Resistance disbanded and Tangle went back to Spiral Hill village. she soon realized how boring her life was, but it wasn't long till things picked up. Whisper would come to Tangles village for a get-together and Tangle showed her around. they got to the mineral museum and there Tangle would catch up with Jewel until the Babylon Rouges would rob the museum. they unknowingly captured Jewel and Tangle and Whisper would rescue her The Hunt for Mimic (being worked on) The Metal Virus Saga (i'll work on this once the Metal Virus Saga is complete) Return of Underground Timeline (being worked on) Friends *Jewel the beetle *Sonic the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Silver the Hedgehog (she likes to annoy him) *Knuckles the Echidna *Whisper the Wolf (best friend) Return of Underground Timeline *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog Enemies *Dr. Robotnik *Neo Metal Sonic *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Mimic the Octopus Return of Underground Timeline *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega Abilities *Athletic *High Jump *Wall Jumping *Stretchy Prehensile Tail *grappling (with her Tail) Relationships Tangle can be very flirtatious and isn't shy about saying she likes someone. however even though she's really open about it she has trouble fully committing herself to one. Blaze (being worked on) Return of Underground Timeline Manic Miscellaneous Type: Speed Affiliations: The Resistance, The Restoration Headcanon sources Beginnings *Headcanon Interpretation The War *Headcanon Interpretation After the War *IDW Sonic issue 4 *IDW Sonic issue 9 *IDW Sonic issue 10 *IDW Sonic issue 11 *IDW Sonic issue 12 *IDW Sonic 2019 Annual The Hunt for Mimic *Tangle & Whisper issue 1 *Tangle & Whisper issue 2 *Tangle & Whisper issue 3 *Tangle & Whisper issue 4 The Metal Virus Saga *IDW Sonic issue 21 *IDW Sonic issue 24 Return of Underground timeline *Headcanon Interpretation Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (heroes) Category:Return of Underground pages